Candy Wish
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Alexis is just a normal rebel teen who just wants one thing in the world and that is friends. When her wish finally comes true from her favorite game My Candy Love she gets more then she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**First My Candy Love I do not own anything except for Alexis and any other characters that you've never heard of before. Alexis being the first and foremost.**

* * *

**Sweet Wish**

Alexis sat in her last class of the day, playing with her snake bites. 'Who knew Math could be so boring? Oh Wait EVERYBODY!' She thought to herself over and over again. She completely ignored the lecture her teacher was giving her, she wasn't going to use the crap even how many times people said that you'd use math in everything. Well yeah you used some in a band, counting thats pretty much it. She just had to make sure she wasn't going to fast or to slow.

Finally the final bell rang on and the best part about it was now she had two weeks of winter break to look forward to. She easily walked home and went straight up to her room and began to practice.

She slowly began to sing along with the tune she was playing.

**I open my lungs dear**  
** I sing this song at funerals... no rush.**  
** These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.**  
** Baby boy you've held so tightly,**  
** This pain it visits almost nightly**  
** Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.**

** I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.**  
** A universal still.**  
** No rust.**  
** No dust will ever grow on this frame,**  
** One million years, and I will say your name.**  
** I love you more than I can ever scream.**

** We booked our flight those years ago,**  
** I said, "I love you, " as I left you.**  
** Regrets still haunt my hollow head,**  
** But I promised you I will see you again, again.**

** I sit here and smile dear.**  
** I smile because I think of you and I blush.**  
** These bleeding hollow dials... this fuss.**  
** A fuss is made of miles and travels**  
** When roadways are but stones and gravel.**  
** A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.**

** We booked our flight those years ago**  
** You said you loved me as you left me.**  
** Regrets still haunt your saddened head,**  
** But I promised you that I will see you,**

** We booked our flight those years ago**  
** I said I loved you as I left you**  
** Regret's no longer in my head,**  
** But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.**

** I'm home again. **

The Morticians Daughter by Black Veil Brides was one of her favorite songs in the world, it was just so beautiful. It was different from there normal, it often helped her sleep at night and she loved it.

She also loved the game My Candy Love, it was different from her norm it was sweet and pretty everything she needed to take her mind off things. She'd smile every time she saw Castiel or anyone of the characters. She wished they were real but that was but a cheap childish fantasy. She knew would never come true,

Her black and blue hair glistened in the slight sunlight peeping through her curtains. Tears that would never fall laid beyond her eyes, she wanted to cry but she knew it was a weakness she must hide, she felt disgusted with herself. Why couldn't she let everything out but she was afraid of how people would see her.

Alexis sighed and got dressed for bed and curled up under the covers wishing for one thing and one thing only to have friends in her little world that was all she wanted and that was all she needed in her life. People who would understand.

* * *

**Here it is kind a short but it gets its point across.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I have gotten to reviews and they were very welcoming, so here is a new chapter. I hope you all like it. I do not own Nathaniel Lysander, Leigh, Jade, Amber, or Castiel.**

* * *

**Surprise**

Alexis was in her light dream world, it was when her father was still alive. He'd take her any where her heart desired. She missed him so much in her life if only he had not died then maybe it would be different, but she could sadly not rewind time and prevent his death no matter how she wanted to. Slowly but surely Alexis began to leave her dream world and to her surprise she began to hear voices.

She listened to the conversation for a little bit and realized they were only asking each other questions over and over again.

"Where are we?" One would ask

"What are we doing here?" Another would ask

"I don't know but maybe the young women who is asleep can tell us?" A question stuck out and she knew they all saw her. She shifted making it look like they were disturbing her sleep. None of them however had to do anything because her alarm went off.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**  
** Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**  
** Don't know what you're expecting of me**  
** Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**  
** (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
** Every step that I take is another mistake to you**  
** (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**  
** Become so tired, so much more aware**  
** I'm becoming this, all I want to do**  
** Is be more like me and be less like you**

** Can't you see that you're smothering me,**  
** Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**  
** 'Cause everything that you thought I would be**  
** Has fallen apart right in front of you.**  
** (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
** Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**  
** (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
** And every second I waste is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**  
** Become so tired, so much more aware**  
** I'm becoming this, all I want to do**  
** Is be more like me and be less like you.**

** And I know**  
** I may end up failing too.**  
** But I know**  
** You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**  
** Become so tired, so much more aware.**  
** I'm becoming this, all I want to do**  
** Is be more like me and be less like you.**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
** (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**  
** I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
** (I'm tired of being what you want me to be) **

Alexis knew for a fact after that song went off she had to get up and with that she did, she opened her eyes and sat up easily. Then she looked around and she swore she could of fainted at once, there in her room stood. Nathaniel, Lysander, Leigh, Jade, Amber, and Castiel from My Candy Love standing in her room.

She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream and thankfully it wasn't one. She looked at all of them with a shocked expression before her step loser of a father called up to her.

"Alexis Get Your Ass Down Here Now!" His voice made Alexis scrunch her face in disgust. All he was, was a pathetic drunkard that had no life of his own so he took hers and her mothers freedom.

"Um I'll be right back." Alexis said, she rolled her shoulders back and walked out the room.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?" Alexis asked when she got down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yes I did!" Her step father said, looking up at her. He was a awful man, his teeth were yellowed from all the smoking, his stomach was extended past his waist because of all the drinking, and his eyes the actual ball was red from all the drugs he consumed it was awful she couldn't stand being in the same room as him more then a minute. "Do you want this dog?" He asked her, Alexis fallowed his extended finger when he pointed during his question. Alexis saw her beautiful Husky Shadow laying down.

"Yes sir I'll take him upstairs I am sorry." Alexis said before whistling to her Husky and both she and her dog ran upstairs. To the safety of her room and back to the characters that she had always wanted to be in her life, and now she might just get her wish and have true friends.

* * *

**Here y'all are the next chapter hope y'all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter I know I'm moving this story, along pretty quickly but thats cause I don't want to have a repeat and leave the story for several months and completely forget what its about. I have several that I'm having to read and start on the chapters.**

* * *

When Alexis came back to her room she let Shadow in and then walked in herself, she turned her head to the MCL characters and they were all staring at her dog in wonder. Castiel had a smirk on his face before everyone looked at her, but she ignored them and walked over to her dog who was on her bed. She sat down on her bed and Shadow laid his head down in her lap.

"Shadow what are we gonna do boy?" Alexis sighed, petting Shadow gently. Shadow whimpered he wanted to comfort her but had no way of doing so. Just then Shadow sat up and began to lick her face, instantly Alexis was laughing and playfully pushing Shadow away.

"Well someone likes dogs as well as likes rock." Alexis looked up at Castiel, she didn't say anything but smile. He had away some how with his words, they can either help you brighten your day, or dampen your day. Just depends on the mood he's in and whether he likes you or not.

Alexis suddenly felt like it was to quiet so she went to her CD player and put in one CD and it made her grin when she heard the words began to play.

**I'm back *hahahahaha***

** So let's rewind, back to the time, 2005, I almost died**  
** I overdosed, I did not know, did I provoke this evil ghost?**  
** Disaster**  
** Ch) **  
** Magicly**  
** I turned tragedy**  
** Into melodies**  
** over catchy beats,**  
** It comes so naturally**  
** So smooth and casually**  
** That's why they call me king **  
** Of the music scene**

** *la la la lala***

** I dug a hole**  
** 10 miles wide**  
** So I could throw all of you inside.**  
** You're such a dumbfuck**  
** You need to shut up**  
** You bring a picture of me everytime you get your haircut**  
** Imposter! **

** Ch)**  
** Lalalala...**

** Magicly**  
** I turned tragedy**  
** Into melodies**  
** over catchy beats,**  
** It comes so naturally**  
** So smooth and casually**  
** That's why they call me king **  
** Of the music scene**

** la la la lala***

** OH**  
** Bruised and broken, my eyes are open,**  
** i wont lose focus my eyes are open**  
** Can you see in the distance**  
** Can you see the resistance**  
** We will march, rise against them**  
** From the start, rise against them**

** Magically **  
** I turned tragedy **  
** Into melodies **  
** Over catchy beats **  
** (Lalalalala...)**  
** It comes so naturally **  
** So smooth and casually **  
** That's why they call me king **  
** Of the music scene**  
** (Lalalalala...)**

** Magically **  
** I turned tragedy **  
** Into melodies **  
** Over catchy beats **  
** (Lalalalala...)**  
** It comes so naturally **  
** So smooth and casually **  
** That's why they call me king **  
** Of the music scene**  
** (Lalalalala...) **

"So Castiel can you handle my music?" Alexis asked, raising a eyebrow. Castiel smirked at her, it told her hit me with your best shot. She walked over to him and gently punched his arm not saying anything, as another song began to play.

**Well I'm not a vampire**  
** But I feel like one**  
** Sometimes I sleep all day**  
** Because I hate the sunlight**  
** My hands are always shaking**  
** Body's always aching**  
** And the dark is when i feed.**

** Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me**  
** And whiskey seems to be my holy water**  
** Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters**

** I'm insane**  
** Well, I can feel it in my bones**  
** Coursing through my veins**  
** When did I become so cold?**  
** For goodness sakes**  
** Where is my self-control?**  
** If home is where my heart is**  
** Then my heart has lost all hope**

** Well I'm not a zombie**  
** But I feel like one today**  
** Self-induced comatose, chemical daze**

** My head is always spinning**  
** From this dizzy blurry vision,**  
** And my stomach has had enough**  
** I feel like a lady**  
** That is pregnant with a baby**  
** 'Cause I'm always throwing up**  
** (Blew!)**

** Hi, my name is Ronnie**  
** I'm an addict**  
** (Hi, Ronnie!)**  
** Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!**

** I'm insane**  
** Well, I can feel it in my bones**  
** Coursing through my veins**  
** When did I become so cold?**  
** For goodness sakes**  
** Where is my self control?**  
** If home is where my heart is**  
** Then my heart has lost all hope**

** God bless all of you now**  
** 'Cause I'm going straight to Hell**  
** And I'm taking you down with me**  
** 'Cause you know damn well**

** I'm insane**  
** Well, I can feel it in my bones**  
** Coursing through my veins**  
** When did I become so cold?**

** I'm insane**  
** Well, I can feel it in my bones**  
** Coursing through my veins**  
** When did I become so cold?**  
** For goodness sakes**  
** Where is my self control?**  
** If home is where my heart is**  
** Then my heart has lost all hope**  
** All hope**  
** All hope **

Amber seemed to have enough and turned off her music, Amber's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Uh Hell No, turn my music back on." Alexis said, Amber glared at her.

"You call that music?" Amber said, the look Alexis gave her was a look that said your going to get it now.

"Yes I do and it seems you obviously don't know what glam rock is. So let me guess hip hop, pop. That's what you like, well I'm sorry but I don't listen to that shit not now not ever. I only have rock playing in my ears so turn back on my music I wont ask again." Alexis said, her eyes showed her fury. Amber didn't do anything she did not turn her music on in face Amber actually tried to show her hip hop. "I know what hip hop is and I can't stand it now move." Alexis said, she went to her CD player and decided to change the CD.

**You kissed the lips of evil, **  
** Two months is all the same.**  
** I begged for the mans approval, **  
** Pray to die in vain.**

** Sit down with thoughts alone now, **  
** With blood these lyrics came.**  
** Your words, they eat right through me, **  
** Dead could hear my shame.**

** The tears we've cried, this love has died, **  
** You're by yourself with me tonight.**  
** It's what we hide with every lie, **  
** And stitch these wounds with me tonight.**

** I think of it each time I touch you, **  
** Or every time I hear his name.**  
** These walls will never crumble, **  
** Here's our cause to blame.**

** Sit down with thoughts alone now, **  
** With blood these lyrics came.**  
** Your words, they eat right through me, **  
** Dead could hear my shame.**

** The tears we've cried, this love has died, **  
** You're by yourself with me tonight.**  
** It's what we hide with every lie, **  
** And stitch these wounds with me tonight.**

** Liar, liar, liar, oh**

** The tears we've cried, this love has died, **  
** You're by yourself with me tonight.**  
** It's what we hide with every lie, **  
** And stitch these wounds with me tonight.**

** The tears we've cried, this love has died, **  
** You're by yourself with me tonight.**  
** It's what we hide with every lie, **  
** And stitch these wounds with me tonight.**

** Liar! **  
** Liar! **  
** Liar say goodbye!**

"Who was the last CD, and who is this?" Lysander suddenly asked.

"Well the CD before was Falling in Reverse, and this band is my all time favorite called Black Veil Brides." Alexis said, a smile on her face. "The one thing I love about Black Veil Brides or BVB for short, is that some way some how all of there songs are telling everyone they can do anything they want to. They always tell us to Never Give In and I love it." Alexis said, Lysander nodded. Alexis got up and began skipping songs to get to her favorite on the CD.

**Alone at last we can sit and fight**  
** And I've lost all faith in this blurring light, **  
** Stay right here we can change our plight! **  
** Storming through this despite what's right! **

** One final fight for this tonight**  
** Whoa-oh-oh**  
** With knives and pens we made our plight**

** Lay your heart down, the end's in sight**  
** Conscience begs for you to do what's right**  
** Everyday it's still the same dull knife! **  
** Stab right through and justify your pride! **

** One final fight for this tonight**  
** Whoa-oh-oh**  
** With knives and pens we made our plight**  
** Whoa-oh-oh**

** Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on**  
** We tried our best... turn out the light! turn out the light! **

** One final fight for this tonight**  
** Whoa-oh-oh**  
** With knives and pens we made our plight**  
** Whoa-oh-oh**

** Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on**  
** We tried our best... turn out the light! turn out the light!**

Alexis sighed at the song. She had sang along with every word, she also screamed at the right parts perfectly. All of them were in pure shock at her voice, she was a beautiful singer then when Alexis decided she'd have one last song she pulled out her guitar because she could play the guitar of Sweet Blasphemy perfectly and he loved playing it.

** Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd  
Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down  
You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns  
But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found**

We are young and we are strong  
Through strength in self we become  
Something more than they can be  
I raise my heart and sing!

That I wont believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
Darkness is all you see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound  
No time for allegory, one true reigning sound_  
[From: .net ]_  
Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now  
We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud

We are young and we are strong  
I raise my heart and sing!

That I wont believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
Darkness is all you see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

We are young and we are strong  
Through strength in self we become  
Something more than they can be  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy

That I wont believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
Darkness is all you see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy  


Castiel's jaw dropped she could sing and play guitar with ease, something to him that she and him would be friends maybe just maybe a little more.

* * *

**OK this one might be crap, but I just wanted to have this musical moment with the guys and Amber getting yelled at and all that good shit.  
**


End file.
